More than Meets the Eye
by thewritingduo
Summary: The strange metal things came to Tortall, one-by-one, ravaging it threatening to destroy it. Now it is up to a lady knight and two foriegn lovers to put a stop to them- in both Tortall ad the strange place they came from. Can they do it or will they fail?
1. Prologue

Prologue

She had said she would investigate it, without a second thought. After all, that was the refugee village she was sworn to protect, and so protecting them seemed like nothing out of the ordinary.

She had thought that what the villagers were describing were simply gross interpretations of the truth. They had a tendency to over exaggerate things after all.

Wrong.

She had no idea about what she was really about to do, when she said that.

They were like nothing she had ever seen before, bigger than even the soul-operated robots that had been used them in the war against the Scanrans three years before.

They were big, enormous metal things that turned into a sort of bulky robot.

Souls weren't driving them- they were souls onto themselves, and seemed almost human.

She couldn't even begin to describe them, they were so different than anything she had ever seen before.

But as one came at her, she had to think, even though she didn't know what to think.


	2. Chapter 1 Disappearances and Appearances

Chapter 1: Disappearances and Appearances 

The dust circles around and got in his eyes. Sweat slide down his face. He hears the bang, the boom ,and the awful sound of screeching metal against metal. His girlfriend, Mikaela screamed as a bullet as big as a truck ,almost disintegrating them. The pain of both of them rose as Sam heard the cold hard voice of Megatron. The leader of the ruthless Decepticons.

"Wheres the boy,Prime?''

"You will never lay a single finger on him!" Optimis Prime, the leader of the Autobots shouted.

Bumblebee looked over as Sam ran into an old, derelict building. The boys guardian was reassured that he would find somewhere to hide. Sam looked at Mikeala, breathing hard. She had tears in her eyes, and hugged Sam tightly. She gave him a passionate kiss of relief, and he returned it. When they finally let go of each other, Sam ran through the building looking for another place to get out, besides the front door. He found a back door and jerked on the doorknob ,just as a blast demolished the front of the building. The door opened, but as Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand, and ran out the door, they where distracted by a blue... was it a glow? Sam looked at Mikeala ,and took a step forward. The blue light shone brighter. It advanced quickly toward them. It all happened so quickly. The blue light shone brighter and brighter and brighter. Mikaela yelled in alarm. A flash of light, and a boom of thunder filled the air, as Sam disappeared.

Sam fell with an _ooff. _ He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around what looked like an medieval -like town .It was small not much to it, but it looked strong and well-run. He looked to his left. Michaela was nowhere in sight. He felt his stomach grip tight with fear. He didn't understand- he thought he ran away from the Decepticons. But then just as he thought everything was good, he heard a sound all too familiar with.

The refugees didn't know what was happening. The Decepticons didn't see the refugees running in terror. They didn't hear Sam's screams....Until one person ran away to get the help of the woman who he thought could help the most.

While Sam was running from the Decepticons and finding himself in a strange place, Kel was with Neal and her other friends. It was his twenty-seventh birthday. All of their friends happened to be together, which almost never happened- Dom, Owen, Esmond, Merric, Seaver, Faleron and even Prince Roald. They were just laughing and having a good time.

''Here's your present, cousin,'' Dom said, smiling. A mischievous look played on his features.

Neal noticed this, and a wary look played on his features as he opened his gift.

''Meathead,'' Dom said, smiling.

Neal made a face. The gift was a hunk of meat, a reminder of his family nickname.

Kel let out a chuckle, along with their other friends.

''Here's my gift for you, Meathead,'' she said.

''Not another chunk of meat, is it?'' he asked.

She chuckled again. ''No,'' she said, ''something much more practical.''

He opened her present, and smiled.

''This will help with my healing,'' he said, ''thank you.''

Kel smiled in response.

Her smile was cut of when one of the refugees came running into the bar, huffing.

''There strange big things out there, look lik' they made of Stormwing claw,'' he said, huffing, ''ye have t'get t' them. They serious.''

Kel looked at the others and smiled sadly. ''I should get to them,'' she said, ''it's a shame that our meeting was broken off so soon. Sorry I have to miss the rest of the party. Happy birthday, Neal.''

When she ran out of the building, she saw large ...things. She caught he breath. It couldn't be ..no. They couldn't have survived. Wait... or was this a different variation of them? They didn't look quite like Blayce's soul-sucking machines. Wait....another batch was impossible. Was this something different and more sickening?

"No," she whispered to herself aloud, feeling her blood drain out of her.

She didn't believe it, but she ran into the smoke anyway. She heard a courageous scream of a man about 18. He was running beside what looked like yet another form of those strange things( or was it another strange form entirely?). It was yellow and black and making grumbling sounds. The man was screaming. Running after him was proof that the strange machines returned.........

Sam ran besides Bumblebee as they barged through the black smoke. He heard the voices of the Autobots yelling. Sam looked up an ran into a woman .Her face was strangely blank. He rolled over as the woman pushed him off her.

"What the are you doing? Get in to safety! Now!" Kel screamed at him.

"You should get into safety, too. These are decepticons we're facing!'' he screamed at her in response.

"I'm a knight, I have to protect you all," she said, ''wait how do you...'' They both had puzzled looks on their face but they didn't see the bullet coming towards them. Bumblebee honked his horn. Sam looked at Bee then up at the sky, and dove towards the woman. Bumblebee drove out of the way and transformed.

"Oh Goddess!" Kel exclaimed. Sam grabbed her and they ran.

"Who are you?" she yelled to the wind.

"Sam Witwickey!"

"Keladry of Mindelan," she said. Sam gave her a puzzled look. That didn't sound like a normal last name. Where was he?

''Your last name is ofMindelan?'' he asked her.

Now she gave him the strange look.

''I don't have a last name,'' she said, ''I'm a noble. ''Mindelan'' is my fief. Are you all right?''

''Fief''. Didn't he hear that word in Social Studies? It was of that system that they did in Europe hundreds of years ago. With that system of government -feudalism- that until now he forgot about.

He didn't have time to respond, as this Keladry ran to get the people to safety. With two children in her arms, she screamed, ''get help!'' Just then, a bullet just missed her head.

Sam ran to the nearest place of people he saw, which happened to the bar.

''Are there any knights in here?'' he asked, ''or soldiers? Or like doctors to take care of everyone?''

A group of them nodded.

''What's wrong?'' the one with the green eyes asked him.

''There are decepticons out there!'' Sam exclaimed.

''What?'' The man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, along with all of the other men.

''Just get out there!''

''All right, you'll need knights and healers?'' he asked.

''Yeah I guess,'' he said, ''she just said I needed to get help.''

He nodded, concern on his face.

''Should we come, too?'' another asked, the one with the blue eyes.

''I don't know-I guess so,'' he said, ''just come on.''

They all nodded their heads, having no idea about what they were setting off to. Sam heard a crash, and looked through the window. Megatron was going to destroy the whole town just to find him. Fear crept into the other men's very souls, as they thought about the families they would be leaving behind His breathe started to come in short rasps...he was scared. Sam couldn't find Mikaela, he had no clue where we was ,and to top it off, he was being chased by the Deceptcons again. He heard a screech. The people covered there ears, Sam just cringed. He should be used to it by now. Sam rush everybody out of the building when a decepticon crash into the building.

"Hell!" Sam whispered himself.

They started to panic. Now he had more to worry about.

"Shit!" he said to himself ,just great.. Now he has to worry about the getting hurt, on top of him getting killed form the ruthless Decipticons. He whispered "Mikaela" to himself, expecting she was there. He looked his shoulder to see a Decepticon head. He smiled.

**A/N: So there's our chapter. Was it too much action? Not enough? Not enough description? The characters' personalities not matching up to what was originally in the book/ movie? Or is everything just right? Please tell us- we worked really hard on this. If you liked it, please check out our other accounts: theweirdworder, for me and eaglestriker5 and pyradinwonder for Kaitlyn( she still has to post stories on there, though). We're not sure when the next chapter is going to be, but we'll update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are ours, sadly, though we wish they were( but hey girls can dream, right?)**


End file.
